El torneo de magia
by Tsubaki2345
Summary: Twilight participara en un torneo de magia para detener a una maligna agrupacion de magos que pretende dominar el mundo y destruir a quien se oponga pero no estara sola contara con amigos que la ayudaran
1. prologo

**los personajes de my Little pony no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

**dedicado a mi amigo ****Wandering Lightdawn, Masticador y Reaver son propiedad de Wanderin Wing.**

**Los sucesos que menciono en el primer párrafo pasaran en dos reinos en peligro un precuela de este fic**

**Prologo**

Pasados ya dos meses de la horrible catástrofe que inundo Canterlot durante la amenaza de la maligna demonio Caos que gracias al espíritu de la antigua reina de Sinfonía Serafina, con la fuerza combinada de Rock un pequeño alicornio que antes había sido un unicornio normal y gracias a su valor pudo ganarse sus alas para ser un príncipe honorario y prometido de Laya la princesa de Sinfonía. Ahora ambos viven con Twilight donde aprenderán en el plazo de un año todo lo relacionado con la cultura Equestriana.

Ahora mientras Laya y Rock están en la escuela de Ponyville Twilight Sparkle esta ordenando la biblioteca minuciosamente como siempre cuidando hasta el más pequeño detalle como siempre. Spike los coloca en las repisas hasta que repentinamente llega un mensaje.

-¡Twilight esto parece importante es de la princesa Celestia!-Anuncia el bebe dragón, mientras baja las escaleras y le entrega el pergamino a la unicornio morada.

Está lee el mensaje y ante cada pequeña palabra, su expresión se torna cada vez más asustada. Spike no entiende el porqué de ese terror en el rostro de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Twilight se toma un minuto de silencio y respira hondo.

-Algo muy serio Spike, la princesa acaba de informarme que el torneo de magia que se llevara a cabo en la Isla Kalifa.- Explica Twilight con pesar.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-Pregunta confundido Spike.

-Que la princesa quiere que yo participe.-Responde con tristeza.

El dragón bebe aun no comprende el porque de la preocupación de su amiga. Desde que tiene razón sabe que Twilight es una gran hechicera y que podría ganar sin problema una competencia entre magos. Twilight ve que su amigo no entiende aun la seriedad de la situación así que decide buscar entre todos los libros de la biblioteca uno donde explique todo lo relacionado con el torneo de magia, lo baja y abre el libro con su magia.

-Veras Spike el torneo de magia se lleva a cabo cada quinientos años es un enfrentamiento a nivel mundial entre todos los magos del mundo los tres primeros lugares ganaran cosas que nadie podría imaginar.-Explica la unicornio morada.

-¿Y que hay de malo en eso?-Pregunta Spike.

-El problema es que en cada competencia no solo se califica que tan buen mago eres con acertijos y problemas complicados, también hay combates entre magos para calificar la capacidad ofensiva de estos; según la princesa Celestia el motivo por el cual tendre que formar parte de la competencia es porque hay un rumor sobre un complot entre magos siniestros que quieren el premio mayor para ellos y con él conspirar contra todas las naciones.-Informa serie Twilight asustando a Spike.

-¡Eso es horrible! ¡¿Por qué querría la princesa que compitas si es tan peligroso?-

-Según el pergamino que me envió la razón de que quiere que compita es porque confía en mis habilidades de deducción, no es necesario que gane la competencia lo único que debo hacer es descubrir quienes están tras ese complot y detenerlos. Por eso no me queda otra opción que aceptar.-Responde ya más segura Twilight tomando con su magia un pergamino en blanco y escribe su respuesta a su gobernante. -Spike envíale mi respuesta.-Ordena la joven unicornio con una mirada decidida.

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto? Quizá la princesa encuentra a alguien más para eso no tienes por que arriesgarte.-Le advierte Spike preocupado pero se sorprende al ver la mirada de Twilight.

-Yo quiero demostrar que puedo con esto, que soy capaz de algo más que leer libros y de depender de los demás que puedo lograr grandes cosas con los conocimientos que he obtenido en todos estos años. Por eso ya no tengo miedo.-Eso basta para que el dragoncito envíe el pergamino a la princesa mientras ambos se miran con una sonrisa cómplice.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar lejano a Equestria unas sombras están reunidas en una cueva no se puede distinguir sus rostro o a que especie pertenecen solo se pueden apreciar sus ojos que brillan en la oscuridad de aquella cueva. Su líder se encuentra en el centro de esta muy feliz por que pronto ejecutaran su plan maestro.

-Pronto el brazalete de chandra estará en nuestras manos tenemos que ganar la competencia sin ese brazalete no podremos lograr nada.-Advierte molesto el líder.

-Lo sé mi señor, sin el no podremos derrocar a los lideres mundiales y tomar control del mundo conocido.-Concuerda un esbirro.

-Por eso no debemos fallar tenemos que ganar cueste lo que cueste, no importa si matamos a algunos insectos en el proceso lo importante es ganar.-Finaliza el líder.

Mientras el resto de los presentes ríe con malicia.

Continuara.


	2. Capitulo 1: La Isla Kalifa

**los personajes de my Little pony no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

**dedicado a mi amigo ****Wandering Lightdawn, Masticador y los Ibrahim son propiedad de Wanderin Wing.**

_**Letras inclinadas flash back**_

"_**Comillas y letras inclinadas pensamientos"**_

**Capitulo 1: La Isla Kalifa**

Twilight y sus acompañantes Laya, Rock y Spike están cerca de la Isla Kalifa. La unicornio morada se encuentra en la Proa del barco mirando fascinada e impresionada la inmensidad de esa isla. La joven unicornio había oído historias sobre la misma; tanto buenas como malas últimamente malas. Todos comentaban que en ese lugar durante las guerras continentales habían muerto tres magos poderosos por razones desconocidas. Nunca se hallaron los cuerpos lo único que pudieron hallar de ellos fueron sus ropas el pelaje de Twilight se eriza del susto al solo imaginar tal escena no quiere ni pensar en los pobres parientes de esos magos. Se anima mirando las ocurrencias de sus jóvenes acompañantes. Spike, Rock y Laya corretean emocionados la embarcación mirando curiosos todo los que los rodea. La joven unicornio entiende por que están tan emocionados ninguno de los tres niños había estado antes en un bote. Ella tampoco pero siendo la mayor del grupo siente que es su deber demostrar madurez.

Se angustia al pensar en sus amigas y recordar la triste forma en la que las despidió.

.

.

.

.

_Twilight está en el puerto de Trotterdam sus cinco amigas están con ella haciendo un abrazo grupal._

—_¡Te vamos a extrañar mucho Twilight!_ _—_ _Exclama triste Pinkie Pie con un pañuelo en su casco._

_Lo sé chicas pero esto va mas allá de mi control es por un bien mayor les prometo que no durare mucho._ —

_Aunque trata de sonar segura de sí misma Twilight sabe que esa misión es de peligro extremo y que quizás no regrese con vida a Ponyville pero trata de no transmitirle esa inseguridad a sus amigas ni a sus acompañantes que a pesar de insistir que no era necesario que fueran con ella. Ellos lograron convencerla._

—_¡No te preocupes terrón de azúcar todas aquí te recordaremos con cariño! — Grita triunfal Applejack subiéndole un poco la moral a sus otras amigas._

_Rainbow Dash le entrega una tarjeta con dibujos de los Wonderbolts que dice __**"No te preocupes siempre estaremos contigo" **__firmada por todas._

_Fluttershy le da un largo abrazo que casi dura una hora. Y Rarity un hermoso vestido decorado con amatistas. Lo ultimo que ven las cinco ponis es a su amiga partir hacía una posible muerte segura._

.

.

.

.

Twilight sale de su flash back al oír el llamado del capitán.

—¡Ultimo destino Kalifa todos bajen! —Grita el viejo poni terrestre de chaqueta azul y gorro blanco de la Marina Equestriana.

Todos los pasajeros incluyendo a Twilight y sus pequeños asistentes bajan del enorme barco. Los cuatro notan que un lobo envuelto en una capa negra los sigue de cerca. El lleva una gran cantidad de cosas en su espalda parece que carga una montaña detrás de este vienen unos cinco lobeznos tres hembras y dos machos. Los seis lobos no pierden de vista a Twilight y a sus acompañantes.

Ellos notan ese gesto se asustan. Tratan de perderlos pero la pequeña manada de lobos al parecer es muy ágil y veloz. Twilight utiliza la teleportación junto con Rock. Y los cuatro terminan justo frente a la fuente de la ciudad de Kalifa. Los cuatro están fascinados con el panorama de la isla. Twilight no se sorprende mucho de hecho leyó en varios libros que la isla Kalifa es neutral. De hecho no le pertenece a ningún país del mundo conocido. Según los libros los motivos por los que la Isla Kalifa es tan despreciada por todas las razones es por sus oscuros origines se dice que esa isla nació del mismo infierno.

Por supuesto ella no cree en ese tipo de creencias ridículas de ancianos e ignorantes. Mira satisfecha los alrededores al ver que el grupo de lobos no los sigue. Los cuatro buscan la dirección del alojamiento que les dio la Princesa Celestia. Después de varias horas preguntando a los ciudadanos logran hallar una enorme edificación de dos plantas. Los ojos de los cuatro brillan de emoción a ver lo grande y hermosa que es. Es tan grande que el grupo calcula que hay por los menos diez habitaciones en la misma con la llave que le fue entregada dentro del pergamino Twilight abre la puerta del lugar solo para hallar una sorpresa que ninguno de ellos esperaban.

Los seis lobos del puerto están dentro de la casa.

—Lamentamos haberlos asustado aunque debieron ver sus caras ja ja ja._ —_ Exclama el lobo encapuchado con una ruda voz femenina que le recuerda a sus amigas Applejack y Rainbown Dash.

El lobo se quita su capucha para revelar su verdadero aspecto. Que es de una joven loba blanca de hermosos ojos verdes. Su vestimenta es una simple túnica blanca.

— Permíteme Presentarme mi nombre es Udurbatur y ellos son mis hermanitos Amir, Salim, Jade, Sheila, Jazmín. —Presenta la joven loba a su cuadrilla.

Twilight se siente avergonzada por la actitud hostil en la que trato a esos lobos. Y en el fondo le da gusto saber que no quieren tomar venganza por ello.

—Saludos mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, y ellos son mis pequeños acompañantes. La Princesa Laya, El Príncipe Rock y mi asistente Spike. —

—Es un placer conocerlos, seguro nos llevaremos muy bien viviendo aquí juntos todo el torneo. — Celebra Udurbatur desempacando algunas cosas con ayuda de sus hermanos.

—Espera un momento ¿vivir juntos? —Pregunta algo nerviosa Twilight.

—Si veras yo como representante de Krallikistan el Sultán me asigno un sitió especial en este lugar y me concedió permiso de residir en otro país al finalizar el torneo. Claro que el tuvo que llegar a un acuerdo con las princesas de Equestria para ambas cosas. — Explica la loba de ojos verdes mientras de sus maletas saca con cuidado varias armas y armaduras.

Twilight las ve con atención.

—¿Te gustan? Eran de mi padre. Gracias a Tanri herede sus poderes como maga de Ex equip es mi deber llevar el nombre de Kralliskistan a lo mas alto y enorgullecer a mi padre que en paz descanse. —Dice lo ultimo triste.

—Que pena ¿Quién era tú padre por cierto? —Pregunta Twilight.

—¿Has oído hablar de Ali el grande? —

—Si leí que el lidero a los lobos durante las guerras continentales y que por desgracia murió en circunstancias extrañas aquí en Kalifa ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —

—Por que él era mi padre. —Responde triste Udurbatur .

El lugar se llena de un triste e incomodo silencio unos minutos hasta que la misma Udur. Lo termina.

—¡Pero ahora eso no importa lo que ahora es mi prioridad es ganar el torneo de magia en su nombre y llevar gloria a mi país! —Exclama decidida como si la tristeza de hace rato no hubiera sido nada.

Twilight y sus acompañantes se alegran por ella al ver que al menos tiene un espíritu emprendedor. La joven unicornio decide buscar una algo para leer en aquel albergue y encuentra por casualidad un folleto con las reglas del torneo lo lee por varios minutos en voz alta para que Udur las escuche también aunque ella parece interesarle más fanfarronear sus armas y armaduras mágicas a los demás ocupantes de la casa.

—¡Twilight Salim y yo compraremos unas cosas! —Anuncia Udur a punto de salir del albergue.

—¡Recuerda que debes volver antes de las diez de la noche! como concursante es tu obliga…—

Es interrumpida por su compañera-

—Es mi obligación cumplir con todas las reglas al pie de la letra lo se no te preocupes solo será un momento. — Corta Udur la conversación dejando a Twilight molesta.

.

.

.

.

Casualmente Twilight no fue la única que salió de Equestria para el torneo de magia de hecho la familia de señor Ibrahim y otros mercaderes de Canterlot zarparon a Kalifa para poder vender algunas cosas. Ya que en el torneo de magia la Isla se llena de una cantidad exorbitante de turistas y esa es la oportunidad de oro para cualquier mercader.

Hassan está atendiendo el negocio sin saber que el destino le dará una sorpresa ese día.

.

.

.

.

Casualmente en ese momento Udur y su hermanito Salim están en la zona de mercaderes. Ella va como siempre cubierta con su enorme capa negra cubriendo todo su cuerpo con su aterradora mascara cubriendo su rostro le da un aspecto amenazante. Ella ve para todos lados alguna tienda que llame su atención. Salim por su parte camina distraído y para desgracia del lobillo su patita pisa la capa de su hermana ella sigue caminando nota al instante la pérdida de su preciada capa. Salim sigue caminando mientras la capa negra vuela graciosamente por el mercado.

—¡Salim mira lo que hiciste! —Regaña Udur a su hermanito que solo tiembla asustado. Ella lo ve comprensiva y se calma un poco. — ¡Vuelve al albergue yo buscare mi capa y concluiré las compras! —Ordena la loba blanca corriendo a toda velocidad buscando con su olfato la escurridiza capa.

.

.

.

.

Que casualmente en su trayectoria llega hasta justo a la cara de Hassan. El joven lobo se la quita de la cara y la examina nota que la tela de la capa es de una gran calidad. Mira a los alrededores buscando al dueño de la capa y como ve que nadie la reclama decide ponerla en venta.

Justo en ese momento Udur encuentra el local y mira furiosa que su capa está en venta.

"_Amigo lamentaras haber hecho eso" _Piensa furiosa Udurbatur.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Alejandro Diaz Anacoreta y wandering wing**


	3. El torneo está por comenzar

**los personajes de my Little pony no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

**dedicado a mi amigo ****Wandering Lightdawn, Masticador y aldebaran son propiedad de Wanderin Wing.**

_**Letras inclinadas flash back**_

"_**Comillas y letras inclinadas pensamientos"**_

**Capitulo 2: El torneo está por comenzar**

Udur no hace ahora nada más que mirar furiosa a Hassan que se siente un poco intimidado al ver a la joven loba en ese estado de ira

—Oye esa es mi capa ¿no te enseñaron a preguntar antes de tocar lo que no te pertenece? — Pregunta molesta Udur.

—An-eazinak, kiz compatriota, la encontré cuando cayo en mi rostro, y es una gran capa como para tirarla. Lana de Bagdad, ¿cierto? — Dice sonriendo alegremente.

Udur se calma un poco, al ver esa sonrisa siente algo en ella que creía muerto.

—Si es un regalo de una vecina mía que acaba de fallecer—responde triste al recordar a la amable vecina que cuido de ella al ser abandonada.

—Salaam, kiz compatriota, ella ya regresó con Tanri y con el Profeta. Perdone, pero ¿usted es de Damasco? lo digo por su acento. —Intenta consolarla educadamente

—Si de una de sus aldeas vine aquí a competir y a honrar a mi padre que murió en esta isla hace años. —Explica un poco más calmada la loba blanca. —Por cierto mi nombre es udurbatur Ibn Ali. —Se presenta. ¿Y usted? —

—Yo soy Hassan Ibn Ibrahim, mucho gusto en conocerla. —

—El gusto es mío ya que estoy aquí quisiera comprar unas provisiones para un mes acepta este telar de leucrona. —Pregunta mostrándole un telar que trajo allí usando su magia.

—Por supuesto, kiz Urdurbatur. Lleve lo que quiera. Si quiere yo y mis hermanos cargamos con la mercancía. —

—No es necesario yo puedo sola es parte de mi entrenamiento—Dice de forma testaruda

—Perdón, pero no podré estar tranquilo si no la ayudo con tanto peso. — Se ofrece el joven lobo.

—Como quieras. —Contesta la loba de ojos verdes.

En ese preciso instante llega su pequeño hermano Salim haciendo caso omiso de la orden que su hermana le había dado previamente.

—tengo hambre date prisa hermana—Reniega molesto el lobezno.

—¡Vuelve al albergue los adultos estamos negociando! —Regaña Udur fuera de sí. Eso asusta a su hermano que sale huyendo de allí.

Hassan sonríe al ver esa escena familiar es prácticamente lo que vive con su hermano Omar.

—Me recuerda a mi hermanito Omar. Bueno, kiz Urdurbatur, ya oyó a su hermanito, yo la ayudo a cargar las cosas—

—Si así llegare mas rápido al albergue kiz Twilight es muy quisquillosa con los horarios. —

—Ah, kiz Twilight, siempre tan apurada. Bien, usted me guía. —

—Si quieres podríamos almorzar juntos mañana si no te molestan mis hermanos. —Propone Udur, según ella su invitación es una reunión social y no una cita aunque en el fondo sabe que no es verdad.

—Muchas gracias por su invitación, kiz Urdurbatur. Me encantaría almorzar con usted. —Acepta alegre Hassan la invitación.

.

.

.

.

Twilight aun está arreglando sus cosas le alivia saber que los hermanitos de Udur mantienen ocupados a Spike, Rock y Laya. Con eso puede ordenar tranquila las cosas de ella y de paso las de Udur para ayudarla. Oye que tocan la puerta y supone que es su compañera de albergue la abre y el primero en entrar en Salim que entra corriendo. Luego ve a Udur con una gran cantidad de cosas en la entrada aparentemente despidiéndose de alguien.

—Kiz Twilight ¿no viste nada cierto? —Pregunta nerviosa Udur.

Twilight la ve sin saber muy bien a que se refiere la loba.

—Ella no quiere que usted sepa que ya tiene novio. — Se burla Salim desde las escaleras.

Su hermana le lanza una gélida mirada que hace que el pequeño lobito se asuste y corra hacía su habitación.

—¿De qué habla tú hermano? —

—Nada un amable chico llamado Hassan se ofreció a llevar mis compras y como agradecimiento lo invite a almorzar. Salim lo interpreto como una cita. —Explica a regañadientes la loba blanca mientras ordenas sus armas.

—No tiene nada de malo es normal sentir algo por alguien. —Consuela Twilight.

—Sabes, aunque apenas te acabo de conocer siento como si supiera conectarte conmigo Kiz Twilight tenemos como una especie de conexión amistosa que me da muy buena vibra. — Asegura feliz Udur.

—Gracias. —Dice un poco incomoda Twilight. —¿Podrías explicarme más sobre la diciplina del Ex-equip? —

—Claro, veras mi tipo de magia es único y propio en mi país los magos como yo somos los únicos que podemos usar el máximo potencial de las armas y armaduras mágicas halladas en celdas creadas por genios, también podemos transportarlas a nosotros no importando donde esten. Mi padre conquisto cinco celdas por eso tengo todo este arsenal aun así no es suficiente. —Admite triste Udur. —Pero algún día sueño con viajar por los siete mares y conquistar más celdas para conseguir el triple o el cuádruple de arsenal mágico por ahora solo cuento con cinco armaduras mágicas y veinte armas mágicas.

—Vamos se que algún día tu sueño será realidad yo te apoyare hasta el final Udur. —

—Gracias Kiz Twilight. —Dice conmovida Udur abrazando a la unicornio morada. Ella responde el abrazo contenta.

.

.

.

.

La noche llega a la isla. Tres individuos siniestros conversan con su líder. Ahora los tres son identificables. Uno es un grifo algo mayor de aproximadamente cuarenta tres años tiene una capa verde oscura y un sombrero puntiagudo, su parte de águila es de color gris oscuro intenso y su parte león es café claro como el resto.

El otro individuo es un dragón de estirpe Wyrm de la altura de un roble. Lo que demuestra que no es muy viejo. Su color de escamas es Corinto, su cabello es negro y sus ojos son azules.

Hay un tercer individuo que no deja ver muy bien su aspecto pero si se ve que es un Unicornio.

—Nuestro jefe quiere resultados ya. —Avisa molesto el dragón.

—¡No molestes aun no he logrado ver donde esconde el Brazalete! —Alega molesto el grifo.

—Eso te pasa por mandar a un incompetente a realizar el trabajo de un unicornio que antes fue ladrón. —Presume el unicornio misterioso.

—¡Tú cállate carne de hipódromo, sin el poder del jefe no serías más que un anciano decrepito! —Responde molesto el grifo.

—Anciano o no aun sería mejor que tú. —Se mofa más el unicornio.

—¡Silencio! —Grita el dragón fastidiado por la actitud de sus compañeros.

—Yo como el segundo al mando de esta organización no tolerare esta clase de comportamiento. Lo mejor por ahora es mantenernos al margen hasta que alguno de ustedes tenga noticias del Brazalete de Chandra el jefe lo desea más que cualquier cosa en este inútil mundo sin él no puede mantener las cosas que les entrego hace años. —Explica el dragón.

—Lo sabemos por ahora la única información que conseguí es que esa petarda de Celestia mando a una de sus niños de escuela a la competencia al parecer le importa muy poco la vida de estos si lo metió en el torneo. —Dice burlón el unicornio.

—Esa basura no será un problema si te encargas de ella. Tú por otro lado vuelve a infiltrarte en las catacumbas de Kalifa según me han dicho allí es donde esconden los líderes mundiales los premios. —Le dice el dragón al grifo.

—No se preocupe hare lo mejor que pueda. —

—Por tú bien espero que así sea, por ahora tenemos que dar por terminada la reunión nos veremos mañana a la misma hora para que me den un reporte de sus progresos. Con ello el jefe estará satisfecho. Vayan en paz. — Es todo lo que dice el dragón marchándose volando.

El grifo también se va volando. Mientras el unicornio se va caminando entre las sombras.

.

.

.

.

La mañana llega a Kalifa y una gran alegría azota al pueblo de Kalifa, turista y lugareños se reúnen a festejar en un gran desfile previo al evento. Los concursante como Udurbatur y Twilight caminan apuradas al lugar donde tiene que ir emocionadas por que el día de inicio llego lo que no saben es que ellas nos son las únicas con sed de fama y gloria

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Alejandro Diaz Anacoreta y wandering wing y ****LyonDz**


End file.
